1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an image forming device and a method of performing a cloning process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Near field communication (NFC) is a close-distance wireless communication standard enabling wireless communication between electronic devices within 10 cm range using 13.56 MHz frequency.
To perform a wireless communication using NFC, a NFC tag and a NFC reader may be needed. A NFC tag may include data, and a NFC reader may read out data included in a NFC tag.
A process of updating two or more image forming devices to same set values may be referred to as cloning. It may be necessary to update set values of other image forming devices to be identical to set values of an image forming device by performing a cloning process.